This disclosure generally relates to a lanyard adjuster, and more specifically to a lanyard for adjusting the length of a lanyard.
Lanyards are often used to couple with valuables, such as a handheld controller. Therefore, a lanyard can be used to reduce the likelihood that a valuable is lost or damaged. However, when in use, different lanyards may have different lengths. The different lengths of lanyards can be cumbersome for some users.